Affection
by arctic draconis
Summary: Fuji's affections are getting a slight bit too public for Ryoma. Drabble.Warnings: shounen ai, FujiRyo


Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine, and as such I get no money. :(

Hey…lookit…another one in less than a month…I'm on a roll.

This one took a bit longer to complete…cough 3 days cough as it got rewritten a number of times, as the characters weren't quite right…and I'm still not really happy with them. It started off as a sequel to Late, but then it mutated and I got this.

Thanks to Anna for helping me with the troublesome bits.

Mostly it's experimentation with dialogue and expression. Enjoy.

**Affection**

"You didn't have to do that." There was definite disgruntlement behind the words.

"Didn't have to do what?"

"You know." Displeasure had progressed to a pout.

"What do I know?" Impish delight coloured the words. Ryoma's expression turned mulish.

"You know exactly what you didn't have to do."

"Tell me."

"No"

"Can't say it, can you?" Gold eyes turned to glare at the smiling older boy.

"I can"

"You can't" The words were a taunt, a challenge.

"Okay…You didn't have to molest me in front of the entire tennis club."

"I don't remember doing that."

"…in front of the entire tennis club except Horio."

"…and I wouldn't say I molested you."

"What _would_ you call it?"

"Selective petting."

"Selective petting?" The words were flat, disbelieving. "You practically had SEX with me on the tennis courts!"

"It was fun, wasn't it?" A slight widening of the perpetual smile accompanied the words. Ryoma stared disbelieving at his boyfriend.

"It would have been more fun in private."

Blue eyes looked at Ryoma. "But I thought you liked to exhibit yourself for people."

"…?"

"What else was I supposed to think when you display your body to others?" Ryoma was confused. He was sure he'd remember being naked in front of others.

Blue eyes sparked sharply at Ryoma's obvious confusion.

"I'm sure Momo and Eiji enjoy the show, so I thought the rest of the tennis team might want to enjoy the same privilege."

"…Neither Momo-senpai or Kikumaru-senpai have ever seen me naked." Ryoma was sure on this. If either of them had, he was sure he'd remember the traumatic experience. After all, his encounters with them were traumatic enough _with_ his clothes on. Ryoma shuddered, imagining such an experience and forcefully repeated his earlier statement.

"Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai have never and will NEVER see me naked."

Fuji murmured something that Ryoma thought sounded suspiciously like "They've seen you naked enough."

Ryoma was fed up.

"What are you talking about?"

"What could I be talking about?" Ryoma glared, unimpressed with Fuji's avoidance, and Fuji imitated that annoying guy from St Rudolph's that was always hanging around his younger brother, hair twirling and all.

"Locker rooms are for changing, not conversing."

Ryoma continued to look blank.

"You should only stand around in your underwear for me. After all, I'm the only one who's supposed to be allowed to…ogle you."

Ryoma stared, and stared, and then snorted.

"You're jealous."

Fuji's face returned to its usual smiling countenance.

"Saa…Ryoma. Today was fun, let's do it again tomorrow." Gold eyes widened in horror, before settling on indifference.

"You're jealous!" Fuji's smile slipped for a moment annoyed that Ryoma wasn't playing along.

"Saaa…Ryoma…stop spoiling my fun…or you won't _enjoy_ the consequences." A chill smile accompanied the words.

"Mada Mada Dane" Ryoma tugged the cap over his eyes. "It's not like Fuji-senpai has anything to be jealous of."

"Hmmm?"

There was a definite pink tinge to Ryoma's cheeks and he was desperately trying to avoid Fuji's eyes. His shirt had become extremely interesting.

"It's not …"The words were muffled by the material of his shirt, and in order to hear the words Ryoma's shirt had a monopoly on, Fuji casually lifted Ryoma's face up towards his. Ryoma's eyes continued to evade Fuji's as the younger boy stared resolutely downwards.

"You were saying?"

"…It's not…like…I'minterestedinanyoneelse." Fuji smiled.

"Saa…Who knew you were so sweet?" Ryoma scowled and tried to pull his chin from Fuji's grasp. Unable to resist, Fuji leaned over and kissed the other's screwed up lips.

When Ryoma managed to free himself, he looked more than slightly dishevelled.

"Fuji-senpai…!"Ryoma took a number of steps to separate himself from his boyfriend, and furtively looked around.

"Yes?" Saccharine grin.

"…Nevermind."

"Good, then we can go to your place and have some _fun_." The older boy didn't wait for an answer and strode off in the direction of Ryoma's house. From some way behind him, Fuji thought he heard Ryoma muttering. He turned around and smirked at the look still on Ryoma's face.

"Any complaints?"

"No Fuji-senpai."

"Excellent. Now be a good boyfriend and hurry up."

Checking his boyfriend's location, Ryoma made sure his voice was much quieter than before.

"…who else would I date? It's not like anyone else queued for the job, much less tortured and stalked me relentlessly for six months until I gave in."

X………X………X………X……..X……..X……..X………X……..X……..X……..X

Reviews appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.


End file.
